


something to do, something to love, something to hope for

by teacuphuman



Series: A Month of Kink! [8]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Pining, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:05:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4956115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacuphuman/pseuds/teacuphuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has complicated feelings about the man Robert brings into their relationship.</p><p> </p><p>“So do you often give your number to random men you meet at the gym?” Arthur asks, trying not to sound jealous.</p><p>“Of course not. He started talking to me, obviously interested, and when I told him I have a boyfriend, he said that worked too.” Robert scrolls through his phone, handing it over when he finds the picture.</p><p>“He just said that? Who does that?”</p><p>“Guys who are into threesomes, Arthur.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	something to do, something to love, something to hope for

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8 of the Month of Kink: Threesome

_Three grand essentials to_

_happiness in this life are_

_something to do, something_

_to love, and something to_

_hope for._

              -Joseph Addison

 

They’ve been dating three months when Robert first mentions it. Arthur just blinks at him over his eggs benedict. The other patrons of the restaurant go on with their meals, so Robert’s confession must not have been as loud to them as it was to Arthur. Robert’s gone silent, an expectant smile on his face. Arthur realizes he’s waiting for an answer and takes his time chewing.

“Well?” Robert asks.

“Ah, I honestly don’t know what to say.” Arthur admits, hiding his frown in his coffee.

“Don’t you think it could be fun? Spice things up a bit?” Robert waves his fork around.

“We’ve only been dating three months. If we need to spice things up already, I think we have bigger problems.” Arthur honestly cannot believe Robert has brought this up out of the blue and over brunch.

“Don’t be like that, babe. You know we’re fine. I just thought it would be exciting. I’ve always wanted to try it, and then I met this guy-”

“Wait, you already picked a guy? Do I get any say in this at all?” His coffee sloshes over the rim when he puts the cup down more forcefully than he intended.

Roberts eyes go wide and he reaches across the table to squeeze Arthur’s hand. “Hey, hey, of course you do. I just wanted to put it out there. And I wasn’t looking for a guy, I just happened to meet someone I thought we’d both like, and it seemed like the time. Kind of like a seat sale for a trip to Mexico!”

Arthur frowns. “Did you just compare a threesome to a cheap vacation?”

Robert laughs, pulling his hand back. “That’s kind of terrible, isn’t it? Look, just say you’ll think about it okay?”

“Fine, I guess I can think about it.” Arthur grumbles, still unnerved that his boyfriend already wants to add someone else to the mix.

He does think about it over the next few days, it’s hard not to when Robert won’t shut up about what he has in mind. This mystery guy is apparently hot as hell, covered in tattoos, and keen on the idea of a threesome.

“He’ll ram me from behind while I suck your cock, babe. It’ll be amazing.” Robert says, his face red with exertion.

Arthur stills, huffing in annoyance. “Can we save this discussion for when we’re not already fucking?”

“Sorry,” Robert reaches back to pull at Arthur’s hip. “Don’t stop.”

**  
  
**

Later, when they’re laying side by side, sweat cooling on their bodies, Robert starts up once more about how hot this guy is. Arthur rolls his eyes and finally consents to looking at the picture Robert took.

“So do you often give your number to random men you meet at the gym?” Arthur asks, trying not to sound jealous.

“Of course not. He started talking to me, obviously interested, and when I told him I have a boyfriend, he said that worked too.” Robert scrolls through his phone, handing it over when he finds the picture.

“He just said that? Who does that?”

“Guys who are into threesomes, Arthur.” Robert nudges his hand.

Arthur frowns down at the screen. The picture is good. The guy is wearing a baseball cap, tattoos on display. From what Arthur can see, he’s muscular, and indeed hot. His cheeks are stubbled and his lips are slightly open, like he’s about to say something.

“Did you put a filter on this?”

“Of course I did, I’m not an animal,” Robert grabs the phone back. “So, what do you think?”

“He’s hot, but I’m still not sure. There’d have to be some serious ground rules.”

Roberts perks up. “Like what?”

“I don’t know, like, no kissing or something. Isn’t that a threesome rule?” Arthur runs his hand through his hair, frustrated.

“No, babe, that’s a stripper rule. How about, everyone is equal. Like, if I suck your cock, he sucks mine, or you suck his, or whatever. No man left behind kind of thing.”

“Okay, I guess that would keep things from getting awkward.” Arthur nods.

“No eye contact.”

“What, no! That would be super creepy. Condoms. Condoms are a good rule.”

“Definitely. Except for us, right?” Robert is staring longingly at the guy’s picture.

“To keep things fair, we should all wear them. He’ll think we don’t trust him.”

“Oh, right.”

Arthur is a little worried about Robert’s obsession with this guy. It’s not like he thinks Robert’s the one or anything, but he likes him. They have a good time and their schedules are compatible. Robert also has a way of bringing Arthur out of his shell a little. It’s usually accomplished by shoving Arthur into situations he’s not prepared for, like, say, threesomes, but it’s proved effective.

“I need to meet him first. Or at least talk to him.” Arthur decides.

“What? Why?” Robert drops his phone.

“Because I’m going to be sleeping with him. Generally I like to meet the people I’m sleeping with. Or at least know their names.”

“But if he’s behind me, and you’re in front of me, you’re technically not sleeping with him, right?”

“What happened to ‘everyone is equal’?”

“Right, true. His name is Eames,” Robert offers.

“Gonna need more than that.” Arthur shuts the lamp off, sliding under the covers.

“I guess I can ask if he’ll meet you first.” Robert says slowly.

“Ever the gentleman, Robert.” Arthur rolls his eyes in the dark. “Just send him my number and we’ll go from there.”

**  
  
**

While in a meeting the next day, Arthur misses a call from an unknown number. He’s in line at the cafe next door when he calls back and is surprised by a British accent growling his name over the line.

“Excuse me?” He double checks the number.

“You are Arthur, are you not?” The man asks.

“Yes, and this is Eames, I presume?”

“Indeed, darling.”

“Right, well. Um, Robert’s told me a little about you. He said you’re a painter, 30, 5’10”, new to the States.”

“Is this a job interview?” Eames cuts him off, laughing. “I’d think all you needed to know was that I’ve got a nice arse and I’m generous.”

“That’s all Robert needs to know,” Arthur explains. “I’m a little harder to impress.”

“Well, I’ve seen your picture and I must say, I’m willing to work for your approval.” Eames drawls.

“What? When did you see my picture?” The woman behind him prods him when we stops moving forward in line.

“Robert sent it to me. Says you’re very concerned everything be fair.”

“God, I’m afraid to ask what else he’s said. What picture did he send?”

“Hmm, the one of you in the shower. I must say, Arthur, I am impressed.”

Arthur feels himself blushing and he chokes out his coffee order to the barista.

“Nothing to be ashamed of, it’s a very nice picture.” Eames assures him.

“That picture was taken without my consent and he told me he deleted it.” Arthur hisses into the phone.

“Lucky me, he didn’t. Now, down to business. Are you up for this, or what?”

“I don’t know yet.” He admits, exiting the shop, hot coffee in hand.

“All right, let’s see if I can convince you.”

“I highly doubt anything you say-”

“The moment I saw your picture I stood still. My mouth watered at the sight of your cock, and I imagined all the lovely places you could put it. I pictured your long fingers wrapped around the back of my head, pressing yourself deep inside of me.”

“That’s not what Roberts wants.” Arthur says, stunned.

“And then I jacked off thinking about you coming down my throat. I know what Robert wants, Arthur, and I’m willing to do it. But you should know that the whole time, I’ll be thinking of you.”

“I have to go,” he croaks, ending the call and rushing into his office. He burns his leg when the coffee spills in his haste to get his pants open. A half dozen strokes to the thought of Eames’ plush mouth and he’s spilling into his hand.

“Oh, fuck.”

**  
  
**

Arthur checks the screen and mentally prepares himself when he see’s Robert’s picture smiling up at him.

“Hey, babe! So, how did it go? Did he call?” Roberts sounds like an excited puppy and Arthur feels a prickle of guilt over his reaction to Eames’ words.

“Yeah, he called. He seems nice.” Arthur starts rearranging the pencils on his desk.

“And? What did you talk about? Are we doing this?”

Arthur runs his hand over his face, weighing his options. Eames’ confession may be a lie, something he thought would encourage Arthur to say yes. In fact, the chances of any of it being true are slim to none, and does Arthur really want to invite someone who lies like that into his relationship? Eames could have said the same thing to Robert, for all he knows. He should tell Robert what happened and convince him it’s a bad idea.

Only then Robert would just find someone else instead of Eames. He’s like a dog with a bone when he wants something. It was that determination that first attracted Arthur to him, but in this instance he doesn’t find it so charming.

“Are you sure about this, Robert?” Arthur asks, defeated.

“Absolutely, it’s going to be so amazing! I promise, babe, you’re going to love it.” Robert drones on for a few minutes about how hot it’s going be, and where they should do it, before hanging up to sort out the details.

When he considers the possible alternatives, Arthur has to admit that watching a guy fuck your boyfriend while knowing he’s thinking of you, isn’t the worst way to spend an evening.

Robert texts him the details the next night. Arthur thinks it should warrant a phone call, but whatever. They’re to meet in the bar of the Wilshire Hotel downtown. It’s a midpoint between their respective apartments, and an even playing field.

Arthur showers and agonizes over what to wear. He doesn’t think he’ll be wearing them for long, but clothes are his armour, and he feels like he may need the extra protection tonight.

He settles on a navy blazer with dark jeans and a white oxford. While buffing his shoes, he realizes this feels like a first date. He’s nervous and anticipating the unknown, hoping for a good outcome. And then what? he thinks.

Will they do this again? With Eames? Robert’s a little fickle and will probably want someone new next time. How many times can they do this without it affecting their relationship?

Arthur shakes his head and goes to the kitchen where he pours himself a shot of tequila and leaves the apartment before he can second guess himself again.

Arthur’s twenty minutes early, so when he sees Robert and Eames already at a table, he gets suspicious. Robert doesn’t notice him until he’s right behind Eames, but his eyes light up and he stands to kiss Arthur on the cheek.

“Hey babe, there you are.”

Eames turns in his seat, looking even better than his picture. He offers his hand to Arthur.

“We were beginning to think you weren’t coming.” Eames smiles.

Arthur shakes, approving of the firm grip. “I thought we were meeting at nine.”

“Did I text you nine? Shit, sorry. I meant to put eight.” Robert pouts.

“No matter, he’s here now.” Eames releases Arthur’s hand. “What are you drinking, darling?”

Arthur’s eyes go to the empty beer in front of Eames and the water ring beside Robert’s jack and coke. “Looks like I have some catching up to do. I’ll have a scotch, neat.”

Eames jumps up and heads for the bar.

“Give me your phone.” Arthur says, putting his hand out.

“Why?” Robert holds it away from him.

“Because you told me nine on purpose, asshole. Jesus, Robert, if you wanted to sleep with this guy, you should have just broken up with me and done it.” Arthur whispers angrily.

“No, it’s not that!” Robert looks panicked. “I just wanted to prepare him.”

“For what?” he demands.

“For you!” Robert hisses. “I know this isn’t your thing, and I wanted to make sure he didn’t take the stick up your ass personally!”

“I do not have a stick up my ass!” Arthur scowls, stung.

“You do, babe, but it’s a great ass, and when you relax, you’re amazing. I just want you to have a good time.” Robert smiles at him.

Arthur fights the urge to cross his arms defensively and when Eames returns with his drink, he declares they all need something to fortify them and orders shots.

“Slow down, darling, we want you at your best.” Eames winks at him.

“I have no concerns regarding my performance, Mr. Eames, do I need to worry about yours?” Arthur asks and empties his glass.

“No, sir, I’ve been practicing.” Eames is leaning towards him, tongue between his teeth.

Robert’s laugh sounds a little nervous and he suggests they head upstairs.

The elevator ride to the fifth floor is awkward as they all try not to look at each other. Robert leads them down the hall, missing when Eames runs his hand over Arthur’s ass. Arthur allows it because the alcohol is kicking in and it feels nice.

The room has a king-sized bed at it’s center, with two accent chairs to one side, and a bathroom to the other. The curtains are open and the large window looks out over the street.

“Guess we don’t need to give the whole neighbourhood a show.” Robert titters and pulls the drapes closed.

“Not without charging them, at least.” Arthur quips, trying to detract from Robert’s nerves.

The three of them stand in the middle of the room, not knowing quite where to start. Arthur rolls his eyes and removes his jacket and shoes. The other two follow suit, and when Eames lays his coat beside Arthur’s, he runs his hands down Arthur’s back.

Arthur arches into the touch, enjoying the pressure against his skin. Robert steps up to kiss him, pulling Arthur’s shirt out of his pants and stroking the skin beneath. Arthur grins into the kiss, shoving Robert’s sweater over his head. Eames’ lips are at his throat, and after a few minutes he opens Arthur’s belt.

He’s half hard when Eames pulls him out, pressing Robert to his knees and feeding him Arthur’s cock. His head drops back against Eames shoulder as large hands attack his buttons.

“Getting right to it, then?” Arthur moans as Roberts licks along his length.

“Oh yes,” Eames says, then puts his mouth to Arthur’s ear. “I can’t wait to have you inside me.”

Arthur gasps and glances down, but Robert doesn’t seem to have heard him. He’s bobbing his head happily, saliva rolling down his chin.

Eames runs his fingernails over Arthur’s nipples, sucking hard at his neck. Arthur reaches back to palm the erection nudging at his ass.

“You’re both wearing too many clothes.” He states, pushing Robert off and stepping away from Eames. If they keep going like this, he’s going to be done for the night. No way is he sitting by and watching Robert and Eames go at it.

Robert shimmies out of his pants and underwear and crawls onto the bed. Arthur laughs and strips them both of their socks. Eames smacks him on the ass after shoving Arthur’s pants to his ankles.

“Get up there,” he growls.

Arthur crawls up the bed toward Robert, blushing at the way Eames’ breath catches when presented with his ass.

“Go on Eames,” Robert nods, settling in front of Arthur. “Let’s see it.”

Eames smirks and tears his shirt off over his head. His jeans are next and Arthur licks his lips at the sight of him. Muscles and ink, and a long, uncut cock.

“Where are the condoms?” He asks.

Robert slides off the bed and pulls them from his bag, setting the box and a bottle of lube on the night stand. He beckons Eames closer, wrapping around him and kissing him deeply. Eames’ hands are on Robert’s ass, pulling him closer, but his eyes are open and he’s looking right at Arthur.

Arthur strokes his cock slowly, enjoying the view, and before long Robert is pushing Eames down in the chair.

“Arthur, come help me suck his cock.” Robert drops to his knees, taking Eames in hand.

Arthur’s heart hammers in his chest at the thought.

“Why don’t you keep doing that, Robert, since you’re so good at it, and I’ll suck Arthur. Have to earn my keep, after all.” He bites his lip and the look he sends Arthur is all heat.

“God, yes, that’s perfect.” Robert groans and sinks down.

“Come on now, pet.” Eames crooks his finger. “I don’t bite.”

Arthur slides off the bed, holding Eames’ gaze. “I don’t believe you.”

Eames chuckles and grabs him by the hip. For a minute he just stares at Arthur’s cock, as if committing it to memory. Arthur strokes the side of his face, holding Eames’ jaw in his hand.

“You wanted this, remember?” He whispers, shouting when Eames’ mouth slides over the head and sucks hard.

Robert reaches out to take Arthur’s hand, placing it on his head, and Arthur is more than happy to oblige. He presses Robert forward until he’s almost choking, keeping him there for a few seconds before letting him pull off. Eames’ hand is squeezing Arthur’s ass, bringing him closer and swallowing around his cock. Arthur’s pretty sure he’d have come already if not for the alcohol.

Robert pulls off wetly, wiping his mouth. “God, I need to get fucked.” He climbs back on the bed.

“Yeah,” Arthur says, brushing Eames’ hair back from his face.

Eames slouches in the chair and pulls Arthur around to stand in front. He keeps tugging until Arthur is kneeling on either side of his hips, fucking his face. Their phone conversation drifts back to him, Eames’ words making Arthur’s cock jump on the man’s tongue.

“That is so hot,” Robert gasps, and when Arthur turns to him, he’s got two fingers lubed and shoved up his ass.

Arthur wants to tell him that he and Eames should be opening him up, but he’s beyond words now, and it takes a little effort to get Eames to stop.

Eames looks wrecked. His mouth is swollen and pink, his eyes are glazed over, and his voice, when he speaks, is hoarse.

“Here, let me do that.” He stumbles from the chair to the bed and grabs the lube.

Arthur pulls Robert’s hand away while Eames slicks his up. He rubs slowly around Robert’s hole, and when he slides in two fingers to the second knuckle, it’s the hottest thing Arthur’s ever seen. Robert is gasping and moaning, trying to grind down on Eames’ hand, but Arthur grips both his wrists, pinning him in place.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Robert chants, writhing.

“Watch his prostate or he’ll finish too soon.” Arthur warns, catching Eames’ eye.

“Wouldn’t want that. Then the two of us would have to entertain each other.” Eames twists his fingers and Robert arches off the bed.

“Stop, fuck! I need it now, please.” He begs.

“On your knees, then, yeah?” Eames asks, patting Robert’s hip.

“Yeah, you fuck me while I suck Arthur. That’s what I want.” Robert’s eyes are closed and Arthur has to help him turn over.

“Sure you’re up to all that?” Eames teases. “I can fuck you and blow Arthur at the same time.”

“I think he can manage, can’t you?” Arthur prys Roberts mouth open with his fingers.

“You’re a wonder, darling.” Eames breathes, still pumping his fingers into Robert.

Arthur grabs a condom and rips it open. “May I?” He raises his eyebrow.

“Please,” Eames says, and it sounds like the answer to a very different question.

He leans over Robert to roll it on, giving Eames a tight squeeze. Eames shivers, clamping his mouth shut. As soon as Arthur’s hand is off him, he’s pulling out his fingers and lining up to Robert’s hole. He inches in while Robert whines and claws at the bedsheets.

Once Eames is fully seated, Arthur slides his cock between Robert’s lips. He runs his hands over Robert’s back as Eames’ thrusts slowly. True to his word, Eames’ eyes never leave him. Roberts is moaning around his mouthful and pushing back, trying to quicken the pace. Arthur has no idea anyone lasts very long in these situations. He’s keyed up, and watching Eames watch him is hot as fuck.

He sweeps his hand over Robert’s side and Eames grabs it, linking their fingers together and squeezing. Arthur’s heat rate picks up and he curls his fingers through Robert’s hair, plunging into his wet mouth over and over. A small smile touches Eames’ lips, and he finds himself returning it. Something passes between them, heady and weighted, and Arthur can’t pull away.

For a moment, Arthur forgets Robert’s between them, and leans forward, needing to taste the smile on Eames’ lips. Robert chooses this moment to start coming. Spell broken, Eames blinks and looks down, digging his fingers into Robert’s waist and thrusting faster. He comes with a pained look, holding himself deep inside the man between them. Before he pulls out, he glances back at Arthur, and it’s the wistful look on his face that sends Arthur over the edge.

Robert pulls off, and works Arthur through it with his hand. When he comes down, Eames has pulled out and disposed of the condom. Robert surges up to kiss Arthur, laughing into his mouth.

“That was amazing!” he crows.

Arthur nods, holding him up while Eames slips into the bathroom. By the time he comes out, Arthur has sorted all their clothing into piles and Robert is half asleep on the bed. Eames mumbles his thanks when Arthur hands him his things.

“You don’t have to go right away,” Arthur says, their hands brushing. “I mean, unless you want to.”

“I think I should.” Eames says quietly, avoiding Arthur’s gaze.

“I don’t know what to say.” Arthur admits.

Eames’ smile is empty. “There’s nothing to say. We had fun.”

Arthur grabs Eames’ hand, not caring that Robert is a few feet away and not completely unconscious. Eames shakes him off, pulling his shirt over his head.

“I can’t Arthur, it’s not fair. I need to go. Say goodbye to Robert for me.” The door clicks shut behind him.

Arthur stand there, numb, until Robert calls for him to come to bed. The thought of sleeping there feels wrong, though, and he returns to his own apartment, feeling like a coward.

**  
  
**

A month later, Robert breaks up with him. Arthur isn’t surprised, as he’s been pulling away since their night with Eames. He just can’t seem to get the man out of his head. The soft look in Eames’ eyes as they held hands haunts him. Arthur has almost called a hundred times. Almost texted, a thousand more, but it doesn’t sit right while he’s still with Robert.

He waits until three days after their breakup to bring up Eames’ number and hold his breath while it connects.  An automated message informs him the number is no longer in service. He almost throws his phone across the room. Why had he waited this long? He should have called Eames the next morning and questioned him about the things he said. Ask if he thinks it’s possible to fall for someone after one phone call and a threesome.

**  
  
**

Arthur considers texting Robert to see if he’s heard from Eames, but reminds himself he has tact. He does, however, wander past the gym where Robert and Eames met, hoping to get lucky. When the girl in the shop next door starts to recognize him, he gives up and doesn’t go back.

It’s not until he’s running errands three months later, that he finally finds Eames. Or rather, Eames finds him. Arthur is exiting his favourite cheese shop, the little bell chiming as he pulls the door closed, when he looks up and sees a startled Eames standing on the sidewalk.

“Arthur?”

Arthur’s face hurts, his smile is so big. “Eames.”

**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**


End file.
